The present invention relates to an energy storing device and more particularly to an energy storing device which utilizes the restoring characteristics of polyurethane resin.
A device for controlling a machine by slowly releasing stored energy finds use in various fields of engineering. The only construction which has been so far available for the purpose of slowly releasing stored energy is the steel spring. However, such devices can only store a limited amount of energy and use thereof has been restricted because of the configuration.